


Luthors are a Packaged Deal

by Rererewritten



Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rererewritten/pseuds/Rererewritten
Summary: After losing her son and her husband, Lillian Luthor was faced with a very difficult decision: accept that Lena was now dating a Super, or lose her daughter forever.Kara knows how much having Lillian in her life as a supportive, loving mother means to Lena, so maybe she ignores the not so veiled attempts to kill her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 294





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote the first chapter and a half of this a long time ago--I think all the way back in season 2--for a friend who thought it would be a funny idea. I didn't finish it because chapter 2 turned smutty, and writing smut for a friend is a complicated idea. But, I recently found my old ipad, and found this fic, and decided to finish is because it is a really cute idea (my friend is kind of a genius), so here it is. Hope y'all enjoy.

“You know, as far as evil fortresses go, this one is rather tame,” Kara nodded as Lena joined her at the front of the car. 

“Stop it,” Lena chuckled, pinching at her girlfriend’s side

Kara’s hand moved at super-speed to catch Lena’s, and she brought it up to her lips, kissing it softly, “Are you okay with this?”

“Am I okay?” Lena looked at her incredulously. 

“It’s your childhood home,” Kara motioned to the large mansion before them with their linked hands. She hadn’t been entirely joking before. The home, while vastly oversized for a small family of four, was not exactly the cement bunker or sprawling skyscraper with a glowing orange eye on top that she had been expecting. The walls were a warm brick, and the grounds were well kept and colorful. For a moment, she could almost pretend she was just an ordinary woman standing outside of her girlfriend’s normal—if your parents found themselves sitting comfortable in the top 1%--childhood home. Almost.

“I just know you don’t have a lot of happy memories from this place,” Kara continued, giving Lena’s hand a squeeze. “And the few you do have are a bit…tainted.”

Lena sighed, leaning into her side, “Yeah…but how many times has my mother tried to kill you and your family?”

“It’s been over a year since her last attempt. I really think she is taking this truce seriously.”

Okay, maybe that wasn’t entirely accurate, but Kara couldn’t bring herself to dull the sparkle that danced in Lena’s eyes whenever she thought about her mother actually trying to be decent for her. And besides, there really hadn’t been any attacks on her life that Kara could directly pin on Lillian, though there may have been a couple of questionable moments, and one assailant whose brain melted before the DEO could bring him in for questioning in an all too familiar way, but other than the suspicious brain slush, there was nothing else connecting him to Lillian. 

Kara looked down to see Lena taking in her old home with such hope, that she fought down any suspicions she had about the matriarch of the Luthor family. Lillian was the last remaining family member Lena had, and Kara wanted this truce to work out for her girlfriend’s sake just as much as Lena did. 

“Besides...coming over here to invite her to Thanksgiving was my idea, remember?”

“Oh, I remember,” Kara nodded as they walked towards the front door.

Lena pressed the doorbell before turning to Kara and tugging on her hand, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Kara smiled.

“I love you.”

Kara bit her lip, feeling the tension rolling off her shoulders before she replied, “I love you too.”

Lena pressed a quick but firm kiss to her lips, and Kara fidgeted with her glasses to try and fight down the goofy smile spreading across her face. She raised a hand to ring the doorbell again, but Lena stopped her with a shake of the head.

“She hates that,” Lena explained. “It results in her thinking either you are rude or her staff is incompetent for not answering the door quick enough, and I’d rather not have anyone fired on our account.”

Not for the first time, Kara found herself staring at Lena in awe, wondering how someone like her could possibly exist after everything she’d been through. 

“As if you wouldn’t find a job for them immediately.”

“I just happen to be in touch with a lot of businesses wanting to get into my good graces that are always looking for trustworthy help. And believe me, nobody can run a background check like Lillian Luthor, so those companies are guaranteed a good worker.”

The large wooden door before them slowly opened, and the pair were greeted by an older woman whose grey hair was pinned back and whose smile was more polite than congenial.

“Miss Luthor. Miss Danvers,” she greeted. “Mrs. Luthor is waiting for you.”

Kara glanced at her watch as the woman turned and guided them across the foyer. 

“We’re early,” Lena assured. “It’s just a mind game. She likes for people to feel as if they’ve slighted her in some way, so that they are more willing to do as she asks as a way of making up for it.”

“Seriously?”

“I wish I could say it’s a tactic I’ve never used for business matters, but, well…it can be quite effective.”

“But you would never do it outside of the boardroom.”

“I prefer knowing that people in my private life do the things I ask because they want to as opposed to because they’re scared of me.”

“Do the things you ask…” Kara hummed as they rounded a corner. “You mean like last night when you asked me to—“

“Mother!” Lena greeted a bit too enthusiastically for the circumstances, her cheeks a deep pink.

Kara rubbed her nose in an attempt to hide her laugh as Lillian eyed the pair of them curiously. She squeezed Lena’s hand as they walked farther into the expansive library; Kara didn’t miss the way Lillian’s eyes dipped to their grip on one another. 

Kara did nothing to hide her grin as she held her free hand out in greeting, “Hi, Lillian.”

“Kara,” Lillian nodded, accepting the handshake.

Kara could feel Lillian’s grip tightening, but didn’t register an ounce of pain. 

“Mother,” Lena smiled, accepting a short hug from the older woman. While still stiff, it had loosened considerably over the past few months, and Kara couldn’t help but smile at the elated grin Lena sported as she stepped back. She soothed her thumb over the back of her girlfriend’s hand as they took a seat on the green love seat across from where Lillian had been sitting on their arrival. The piece of furniture looked like an antique, and Kara made sure to be careful in her movements. So far, this had been their most successful gathering to date, but she didn’t think it would stay that way if Kara’s alien strength inadvertently broke one of Lillian’s many prized possessions.

“Now, tell me…what’s wrong?” Lillian stared the pair down as she sat down in her chair.

“Why would you think something is wrong?” Lena wondered.

“Oh, I don’t know, the two of you have been friends for nearly five years now—“

“We’ve been girlfriends for two of those,” Lena raised a pointed eyebrow.

“Right,” Lillian gave a forced smile. She nodded at Kara, “Apologies.”

“It’s all right,” Kara smiled back. “I welcome any chance to hear Lena call us girlfriends.”

Lillian cleared her throat. The slight narrowing of her eyes lasted less than half a second, but Kara registered it easily. She smiled wider.

“But as I was saying, for as long as you two have known each other, you, Lena, have not stepped foot inside this home willingly. So, of course, I would think something were wrong when I got your call that the both of you would be dropping by for a visit.”

“Mother,” Lena admonished gently. “You know Kara had nothing to do with my not visiting here. I had stopped coming lonf before I ever met her.”

 _Plus, you know, you manipulating your daughter and framing her for felonies and trying to kill her probably had more to do with her not visiting than our eye-fucking over and eventual actual fucking on top of her work desk_ , Kara thought to herself, straightening up a bit in her seat in pride at her ability to not speak the retort out loud. 

“But to assuage your doubts, nothing is wrong,” Lena assured. She placed her free hand over her and Kara’s intertwined ones. “Actually, we came because of something positive.”

“You are absolutely not getting married.”

“Mother!” Lena’s eyes widened.

“We came with talk of the holidays, but now that you mention it, marriage doesn’t seem like a bad idea,” Kara shrugged, before shifting in her spot to look at Lena. “What do you say, babe? Wanna get hitched?”

“Kara,” Lena shot her a frown before turning back to her mother, “We are not getting married, Mother.”

“Not that she—“ Kara began.

Lena nodded, “Not that you have any say in the matter. When Kara and I get to that step, it will be a decision between just the two of us.”

Kara bit her bottom lip hard to refrain from grabbing Lena right there and kissing her senseless on the green antique love seat in the library of her childhood home right in front of her mother.

 _When_ , the thought bounced around Kara’s brain like a pinball. _She said ‘when’. When when when when when. Would wearing her supersuit under her dress count as her something blue? Shoot, Lena looks so good in white. She looks so good in everything, actually. She looks even better in nothing_ \--

A loud clearing of the throat caused Kara to jump, realizing that she had been staring at Lena with what had to be one of the dopiest grins she'd ever mustered if the endeared smile Lena was sporting was anything to go by. 

“Well, then,” Lillian smoothed her hands over the crease of her precision tailored pants. “Now that that is settled. To what _do_ I owe this pleasure?”

“Mother,” Lena took a steadying breath as she clung to Kara’s hands tightly. “Kara and I were wondering if you would like to join us for Thanksgiving.”

Lillian blinked back in shock, and Kara swallowed back the thickness in her throat as Lillian’s entire demeanor softened. This was why she was here. This was why she tried. 

“You’re asking me to spend a holiday with you?” Lillian asked, glancing at Kara as if it were some sort of trick, as if the Kryptonian would jump on top of the love seat at any second now and declare it all an elaborate prank at her expense.

“Yes,” Lena insisted with a smile. “I am. We are.”

“We will have it here,” Lillian nodded with a smile of her own. “I can fly in the best chefs from around the world. I’ll have the staff fix up the entire place. It will be just like old times. A real Luthor celebration.”

Lena winced, and Kara knew she didn’t want to dampen her mother’s enthusiasm, so she spoke up before Lena had the chance, taking the bullet for her—it wasn’t as if it were the first time, though usually it was a little less metaphorically.

“Actually, Lillian, we are having it at my place. It is a tradition with our friends and family. We make our own food. Everybody helps out. I know it won’t be anything as spectacular as what you could pull off,” Kara threw her a bone, feeling Lena stiffen beside her as Lillian’s face fell into a frown. “But it would mean a lot to the both of us if you came.”

Lillian’s gaze slowly moved from Kara to Lena, “Family?”

“Kara’s sister and adoptive parents.”

 _You remember my adoptive father, Jeremiah_ , Kara managed to swallow. Two for two today in the restraint department.

“And that’s your family now, too?” Lillian questioned.

“They have been extremely generous in welcoming me into their lives,” Lena nodded. “And they are family to me, yes, but that does not change the fact that you are my mother.”

Lillian pursed her lips in thought, and Kara could feel the heat bubbling within her. She wanted to jump up, to yell at Lillian that she was being foolish, that she had no right to make Lena feel bad for being loved by others when she, herself, had refused to do so. 

“Please, mom,” Lena urged softly. “I…I want you there.”

“You do?” Lillian replied, a hint of doubt playing about the edge of the question.

Lena sighed, “Of course, I do.”

“Then I will come,” she nodded.

“Really?” Lena and Kara replied in unison.

“Of course,” Lillian managed a somewhat pleasant smile. “Anything for you.”

Kara looked down at her hands and marveled at Lena’s grip, sure the bones in her fingers would be crushed by now if she weren’t made of steel. 

“Now that that’s out of the way,” Lillian nodded. “How about I have them bring in some tea, and we catch up?”

“I don’t know. I think I have a meeting and…” Lena trailed off as she looked to Kara.

“I have the afternoon off,” she offered a small smile to her girlfriend. “It’s okay.”

The _I’m okay_ was implied, and Kara could see Lena catching it with ease.

“Tea sounds lovely,” Lena turned back to Lillian with a smile.

“Lillian, do you mind if I look around a bit? Your collection is incredible,” Kara motioned to the walls lined with books all around them. 

“Go right ahead,” Lillian nodded.

Kara squeezed Lena’s hand and placed a barely there kiss to her temple before leaving the two alone for a chance to catch up privately. Well, as privately as they could in the same room as an alien with super hearing.

It was quite a large room, though, as Kara soon discovered when she found a hallway in between the floor-to-ceiling book cases that led to another room with even more works of literature. It had a comfortable looking chair in the corner, resting in the afternoon sun which poured in through a nearby window, and Kara’s heart ached pleasantly at the thought of a young Lena sitting there, reading the hours away. She’d told Kara how she had always been an avid reader, perusing book after book, traveling to world after world in search of the things she had yet to find in her own life. 

Kara walked around the room, the sound of Lena’s heart beating calmly in her ears. She focused on it instead of their words to give them some actual privacy, while still allowing herself to listen for the first sign of Lena becoming agitated. Her hands ran along a shelf at shoulder height, amazed that despite the enormous collection and the hundreds of rows of books, not a speck of dust could be found on any of them. Lillian must have her staff dust the entire thing every single day, she realized. 

She took one book out, dragging a finger over the hardbound cover before putting it back, wondering how many of these Lena had read, and which ones were her favorites. She pulled out a couple more, flipping through the pages with a fond smile before putting them each back. The fourth book she tugged on didn’t budge, and Kara gave a slightly harder tug, mindful of her strength, not wanting to rip the binding right off the spine—or worse, take the entire shelf down with it, but it still did not move.

Kara gave one more tug, and the faintest of clicking sounds registered in her ear. She was pushing off into flight, crying out just as something sliced through her calf, mere centimeters from where her chest had been less than a second ago.

“Kara!” Lena’s worried voice echoed throughout the library.

Kara landed with a wince. The projectile had easily cut through her pant leg, leaving a gash stretching across the inside of her left calf. She hopped over to the window where the sun was shining through, and away from the kryptonite dart that now lay on the floor across the room, though still feeling the burn of it through her veins.

“You…” Kara’s voice came out in a growl as Lena and Lillian entered the room. 

Lena glanced at Kara’s leg, at the blood trailing down her calf and immediately turned on Lillian, “What did you do?!”

“She has Kryptonite,” Kara hissed in accusation. 

“You said you got rid of it all, Mother,” Lena hurried to Kara’s side, frowning at the injury.

“It’s still in the room,” Kara explained as Lena eyed the still bleeding wound in confusion.

Lillian picked up the dart, eying it curiously, “I thought I had.”

“This place is booby trapped!”

“You say that as if it’s a surprise.”

“You’re still trying to kill me,” Kara’s hands closed into fists, preparing for a fight as she stepped in front of Lena.

“Now, there’s no need for dramatics, Kara. It was an honest mistake.”

“How are Kryptonite darts an honest mistake, Lillian?”

“Look around you. This is not some cozy one bedroom flat over looking an alley filled with dumpsters. It is a mansion, and yes, it was booby trapped, because it housed Luthors. But I removed all of the ones I knew about, and I had the staff search for more—honest I did,” Lillian held her hands up at their disbelieving gaze. “But you cannot possibly blame me for not removing something I did not know existed.” 

“If you are lying—“ Lena stepped towards her.

“I promise you, I’m not. I would not risk losing you when I have only just gotten you back, darling.”

Lena turned to Kara questioningly. 

Kara eyed Lillian, but came up with no reason she would be lying. Lillian was right; she would never attack Kara so brazenly and risk losing Lena again. Lena had made her choice perfectly clear the last time she had been forced to choose between Lillian and Kara, and Kara didn’t think Lillian’s ego could survive losing twice to Supergirl in such a manner. She offered Lena a small shrug.

Lena walked over to her mother with her hand open before her. Lillian handed over the dart with a frown.

“There will be DEO members here next week to scan the place for any more kryptonite.”

“I suppose it is for the best that we have Thanksgiving on your end, after all,” Lillian noted.

Lena rolled her eyes and walked out of the room to dispose of the dart.

Kara eyed Lillian carefully, “You’re awfully calm for someone whose home tried to execute their daughter's girlfriend.”

“It's not as if this is the first time I have seen you bleed.”

“Thanksgiving should be fun,” Kara muttered under her breath, sighing in satisfaction as the wound on her leg healed completely under the sun’s rays.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and bookmarks, y'all. It definitely helps motivate me to finish editing the rest of the fic to get it submitted for y'all.

Kara’s entire being was thrumming with energy, the thrill of a successful evening fighting crime and helping people left her feeling as if every cell in her body was vibrating as she landed on the balcony to Lena’s bedroom, barely able to hold her hand steady long enough for the biometric scanner to do its job as she thought of the heated look in Lena’s eyes, her fingers grazing underneath the edge of her skirt seconds before she had gotten the call that Supergirl was needed across town. One robbery, a mugging, and two car accidents later, Kara was praying to Rao she had gotten home before her girlfriend went to bed. 

  
The door unlocked, and Kara opened it, flying through the room, catching Lena as she exited the bathroom before the door even had a chance to close behind her. Kara had her pinned against the bedroom wall, a faint melodic beeping sounded muffled in her ears as Lena’s racing heart overwhelmed her, her eyes glued to the way Lena’s chest was rising and falling, pressing outwards against the white towel wrapped around her body.

“Hi,” Kara smiled, raising her gaze to meet Lena’s eyes.

“Hello,” Lena greeted breathlessly, eyes wide in shock and--

“Oh no,” Kara’s face fell as she started to carefully lower Lena and back away.

“No, no, no,” Lena wrapped her legs tightly around Kara’s waist, keeping her close as she threaded her fingers together around the back of her neck. “It’s okay.”

“I scared you,” Kara’s bottom lip fell into a pout. 

“I’m okay,” Lena assured with a gentle smile.

“I’m so sorry, Lena, I—“

Lena cut her off with a light kiss, “It’s all right, love. It’s just…” Her nails lightly scratched at the back of Kara’s neck, and the superhero could feel herself melting. She stepped closer to her girlfriend once more, earning another kiss before Lena tilted her head back against the wall and continued, “You do remember that incredibly intricate and acutely advanced security system I spent my own personal time designing, right?”

Kara lowered her head, knowing the chastisement that was coming, knowing she should have stopped for a second and thought before rushing in on someone, especially someone that regularly encountered humans and supernatural beings making attempts on her life. 

“The one I made that only allows entry for a very select group of people? The one that scans for weaponry upon entry, whether allowed or forced?”

  
Kara listened patiently, trying not to smile at the sound of Lena’s heartbeat slowing to a calming pace as she talked. She briefly wondered if Lena knew what she was doing, but she mentally shook that question out. _Of course, she did_. She had not become a successful female CEO without mastering the art of conspicuously buying time to be able to collect herself after a particular shock. 

Well, conspicuous for those unable to hear the every minute flutter of her heart, Kara ducked her head further to hide the grin threatening to break across her face. 

“The one that issues a select sound depending on the results of the scan, so that I know whether it is a rogue alien entering my home or some murderous lackey hellbent on being the one to finally take down the youngest Luthor, or whether it is just my beautiful, sweet,” she stroked Kara’s cheek fondly, “sometime-thoughtless-when-she’s-fueled-with-adrenaline girlfriend flying in for a kiss, or even her overprotective secret agent big sister repelling down from a helicopter because said girlfriend is in the middle of a mission and is worried about me.”

Kara’s head flew up at that, “Okay, that was one time.”

“Repelled. From. A. Helicopter,” Lena repeated slowly with a soft chuckle.

“I was in Metropolis, and Clark and I realized that Lex was the one behind the attack, and I was afraid the attack was meant to draw me away from you to give him an opening.”

“We weren’t even dating yet.”

“You weren’t in your office, and that never happens.”

“I had a dentist appointment.”

“How was I supposed to know?” Kara shrugged with Lena still in her arms.

“Kara, I was on the toilet when Alex and three other DEO agents broke in through my balcony door. Your sister still turns fifty shades of red when we are hanging out together and I excuse myself to go to the restroom.”

Kara bit down a laugh. Lena shook her head, and tugged on the back of Kara’s neck, and Kara let their foreheads fall together with a contented sigh.

“All I’m saying,” Lena went on, “is that there is no point to me having done all of that hard work on the alarm system if you speed in here before the sound of your alert can even reach my ears, right?”

“Right,” Kara agreed with a firm nod. “Although…”

Lena pulled back with an arched eyebrow, “Although?”

“It wasn’t really that much hard work. Not for _you_. I watched you design it, Lena,” she cut off her protests. “You breezed right through it. It takes more than a few security tricks to stump someone as brilliant as you.”

Lena pursed her lips to hide her pleased smile,

“You’re trying to flatter me.”

  
“Is it working?” Kara bit her lip, pressing her firmer against the wall as their bodies molded together. 

  
Lena’s eyes fluttered as she pulled her in for a kiss, “Very much so.” 

Lena’s hands slid down to Kara’s shoulders, unclasping the scarlet cape with a proficiency that could only be gained with endless practice. The fingers of Kara’s right hand grazed their way up Lena’s thigh, brushing along the edge of the towel that offered more of a suggestion of modesty than any actual coverage at this point.

“Bed?” Kara suggested, her fingers dipping beneath the towel.

Lena shook her head, a hand tangling itself in Kara’s curls and giving a careful tug, “Right here.”

Kara cursed breathlessly before tilting her head down to place an open mouthed kiss on the side of Lena’s neck. She bit down on the tendon pulled tight as Lena stretched her head to the side, giving her better access, which earned a sharper tug to hair.  
Kara pulled back to see the teeth marks already forming on pale skin, “Do you have—“

Lena was already pulling the thin white gold band off her right middle finger and pushing it towards her.  
Kara couldn’t help but chuckle at her eagerness and slipped the ring onto her own finger. The royal blue streak melded between white gold on the underside of the band met her skin, and Kara could feel Lena’s weight settling into her arms, causing the faintest of tugs on her shoulders. 

Blue Kryptonite boasted no pain. No harm. None of the crippling side effects of its green cousin. The ring only worked when the stone was touching Kara’s skin directly, and this particular one was carefully crafted so that Kara was still strong, strong enough to pin Lena against a wall with ease, but not so strong that she had to worry about breaking her girlfriend’s hip in her enthusiasm. It weakened her enough that the scratch of Lena’s nails drew a hiss from her lips, but the marks would fade within minutes. There was another blue ring, one that took away all of Kara’s super abilities and made her completely human for as long as she wore it.

That one was kept in a locked box in Lena’s bedside drawer.

For special occasions.

Kara carefully balanced Lena with one arm, using the wall behind her for additional support as she tugged at the towel wrapped around her body. It fell to the floor with barely a noise, and Kara simply stopped and stared at the sight before her. Dark curls, still damp from the shower draped over creamy shoulders. Soft skin and full curves. Kara lightly brushed her thumb across a pale pink nipple, eliciting a surprised gasp, before settling her hand on Lena’s hip, biting her lip as her fingers pressed into the tender flesh, always fascinated by the small indentions that formed beneath her fingers as they lightly gripped Lena’s body.

“Kara?”

Kara looked up to find Lena flushed under her gaze.

“I promise you can stare all you want later,” she stroked a finger across Kara’s jawline, and Kara’s heart raced to follow. “But right now, I need you to fuck me.”

Kara could feel her moan vibrating in Lena’s mouth as their lips met gracelessly. She squeezed Lena’s hip, and pushed flushed against her, pleased with the satisfied sigh that left her girlfriend’s lips as she kissed along her jaw and nipped at her ear.

“How do you want me?” Kara whispered. She’d never been able to completely eliminate the shakiness from her voice in that question. She wanted to be steady. Commanding. But the thought of _Lena_ needing _her_ , being desperate for _her_ , was something she would always be in awe over. 

Lena took Kara’s hand from off of her hip, and slid it over her thigh, and down, positioning her fingers. Kara bit down on Lena’s shoulder, her fingers sliding easily over the wetness beneath them, before she pulled her head back so that she could watch—the look on Lena’s face whenever Kara pushed her fingers inside of her would always be one of Kara’s favorite sights in the entire universe. Her fingers drew a barely there figure-eight over velvet skin, and Lena met her gaze.

“Kara, I have been waiting for three hours for you to finish what you started before you were called away…now is not the time for teasing.”

Kara readjusted her grip on her girlfriend, making sure she was secure in her arm, before sliding her hand lower, watching as the anticipation was enough to cause Lena’s jaw to slacken. Kara felt her entire body flush at the look in the eyes staring back at her. The tips of her two fingers pressed into her entrance, pushing them slowly all the way to the knuckle after the briefest of pauses, and Lena’s head fell back as she muttered a “God…” that held traces of a _finally_.

A buzzing sound reached Kara’s ear, so soft, she wasn’t even sure it was real, but it was enough to cause her to momentarily freeze. Lena reached out to squeeze her arm encouragingly, but when Kara didn’t move, she raised her head to see her face.

“No…” her lips fell to a pout.

But Kara shook her head, “It’s just your phone.”

“Which one?”

“Personal,” Kara winced as she picked out the vibration pattern, knowing Lena would want to answer someone calling on that phone this late at night. Only a handful of people had that number.  
Lena groaned, her head falling onto Kara’s shoulder. Kara pulled her hand away, and kissed her cheek lightly before placing her back on her feet with a chuckle. 

“Do you know where it’s at?” She offered Lena her towel back, and the younger woman pursed her lips in thought.

“Somewhere in the living room? Or perhaps the kitchen?”

“I’ll find it for you,” Kara chuckled, always in wonder over how someone so meticulous about her work could lose her cellphone so regularly. Then again, she supposed when someone was constantly thinking about designs and inventions and saving the world and managing a billion-dollar company and working to keep her superhero alien girlfriend safe and fed and happy—so happy—something was bound to fall through the cracks. It wasn’t ironic in the least bit that her personal phone was the one to be constantly misplaced while her work phone had its own designated place in her bag, in her office, and in her own home as well as in Kara’s. Having enough people in her personal life to warrant having a personal cellphone was still a relatively new concept to the CEO. 

“Here,” Lena reached out and raised Kara’s hand to her mouth. Her lips enclosed around Kara’s middle finger, and the Kryptonian suddenly forgot how to breath as a warm tongue swirled around her finger, teeth grazing her skin as Lena pulled Kara’s hand away. She smiled, displaying the ring clamped between her teeth before removing it. “That may make it easier to search,” she winked. 

“I-I don’t know if I can walk right now…”

“Lucky you can fly, then,” Lena teased as she wrapped the towel around herself.

Kara rolled her eyes at the joke, despite the fact that her feet didn’t touch the floor as she moved to the living room. The vibrations had stopped, so she used her x-ray vision to search around the room, finally finding the offending phone tucked under the pillows of one of the sofas. 

“Found it!” She announced in triumph, just as the phone began to vibrate once more. “Hello,” she answered as she brought it up to her ear.

“Oh,” came the reply that didn’t bother hiding its disappointment. “You’re there.”

Kara sighed, “Lovely to hear from you too, Lillian. Is everything okay? It’s awful late.”

“I know it is,” Lillian answered. “I also know that my daughter insists on being with someone that leaves her all alone at night, so I like to call to make sure that she is doing okay, and doesn’t get too lonely wasting her time on a companion that is never around.”

“Oh, there’s no need to worry about that,” Kara assured as she re-entered the bedroom. “Your daughter and I have spent every night together in the same bed for a long time, now. It’s just that some nights we get a later start than others, that’s all. But Lena was always a night owl, anyway…”

It wasn’t entirely true. There were nights that Lena was away on business, or Kara was covering a convention for the magazine, or both, that the two had spent separated. Kara knew that she could fly to wherever Lena was in an instant, but she also knew that Lena genuinely loved her job, and loved pulling all-nighters in the lab when Kara was out of town.

Just like Lena knew that sometimes Kara would fall asleep curled into Alex on the sofa on sister night, and while she would greet her with a kiss, and an “I missed you” the next time they saw each other, it was always lighthearted and with a content smile. 

But Lillian wasn’t exactly the type to understand the intricacies of a healthy relationship, so Kara figured it was best to just simplify matters for her.

“Well…that’s good, then,” Lillian replied. “So, how is your leg doing, dear?”

Kara closed her eyes and blew out a steady breath through her nose, the smirk on Lillian’s face all too evident in her voice, “Good as new, Lillian. Thank you for asking.”

Lena walked into the room from the bathroom, and Kara felt herself relaxing under her curious gaze.

“Who is it?”

“Your mother,” Kara replied as she pressed the phone to her shoulder. 

“We already had our weekly call,” Lena’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she walked over.

Kara shrugged in reply as she handed over the phone.

“Thanks for finding it,” Lena smiled, her thumb over the microphone. “I set up the shower for you.”

“You’re my favorite,” Kara grinned, stealing a quick kiss.

“Pretty sure that’s my line,” Lena teased over her shoulder as Kara walked passed her.

___________________

The shower in Lena's master bathroom was a work of art. And Kara didn't just think that because her insanely gifted girlfriend designed it herself. 

The doors were fitted with sensors similar to the ones that lined the doors to the penthouse. They were meant as a safety precaution. The digital control panels on both the inside and outside of the shower controlled two different sets of pipes running through the walls: one normal, the other made of niobium—a refractory metal that can withstand heat up to 4500° F, making it capable of withstanding the superheated water flowing through it. When turned on from the outside, the shower door won't open to anyone but Kara, going so far as to scan for the presence of kryptonite to make sure she was in a suitable state to withstand the heat. From the inside, it won't turn on if anyone but Kara has passed through the doors. 

Kara took a deep breath as she stepped under the critically hot stream. The pressurized jets hitting at just the right angle along the back of her neck and shoulders. She tilted her head to the side, sighing, the soft scent of clear mountain air surrounding her—Lena had lit one of her favorite candles.   
Kara twitched her mouth before making a decision.

She super-sped through her shower, shut off the would-be scalding water, and stepped out, pulling a towel from the warmer to wrap around herself before stepping out into the bedroom. 

Lena was laying on her back on the edge of the bed, her legs hanging over the side, her toes grazing the ground, as if she had been sitting up but had resorted to throwing herself back onto the mattress at some point. She pushed herself up on an elbow, her phone still pressed to her ear as she gave Kara a curious glance. She pulled her phone away, placing her thumb over the microphone and whispering, "Everything okay?" 

Kara heard her as clear as if she had spoke it into her ear, and she nodded, giving a smile, hoping it was more sweet than mischievous, "Perfect."

She must have succeeded because Lena's face softened, and she returned the phone to her ear as she lay back down.

Kara stepped softly across the floor, approaching the bed. She ran slow fingers over the top of Lena's knee. 

"Mother, we never said _you_ had to make something. If you would be more comfortable with one of your chefs making a dish for you, that would be perfectly okay," Lena assured through the phone. 

Kara placed her other hand on top of Lena's other knee, and Lena's eyes settled on her girlfriend's body, wrapped in a towel identical to the one she still sported. 

It was shorter on Kara.

"We can even tell everyone you made it yourself, if that's what you're worried about."

Kara's hands moved up, smoothing over Lena's thighs, then around to the sides as Kara slowly knelt down. Lena pushed herself back up onto an elbow, the towel around her chest loosening as she drew a slow breath. Kara couldn't hold back the pleased smirk on her face as she captured all of her girlfriend's attention. She slid her hands back over the top of Lena's thighs, her fingers dipping between them before she gently pried them apart.   
Lena's towel loosened ever more, causing her eyes to widen as Lillian's voice came through the phone.

Kara raised a questioning eyebrow, leaning forward, lips paused just above the soft skin of the inside of Lena's thigh. Lena seemed to fight a battle within herself for a moment before she opened her legs ever so slightly, and fell back onto the mattress, her hand blindly reaching to tangle with one of Kara's.   
Kara reached with her free hand to undrape the towel from around Lena, letting the sides fall against the comforter. 

“A croquembouche seems like a work, mother,” Lena’s throat bobbed as Kara’s hand traced across her clavicles before lighting a path down the center of her chest to her stomach, before drawing circles around her left hip. “If you want to bring dessert, why not a pie? Or something pumpkin?”

Kara kissed her right knee. Then her left. Then her right thigh. Then her left.

“Well, pumpkin is just a traditional Thanksgiving dish, and I know how much you love tradition.”

Lena was good, Kara noted. Breathing in through her nose, out through her mouth. Voice even. Steady. Because of course she was. She was an expert at masking things. 

“Yes, you are right, Luthor’s have always made their own traditions.”

Kara nudged Lena’s legs farther apart and blew a soft rush of icy breath before surging in without anymore pretenses and drawing her warm tongue over the trail of frost her breath left behind , curling her tongue up, applying extra pressure as it passed over Lena’s clit. 

Lena’s legs trembled on either side of her ears, and Kara was sure if she had been wearing that blue kryptonite ring locked away in Lena’s bedside table that the bones in her hand would be crushed under her girlfriend’s tight grip. 

But when Lena replied to Lillian’s next disturbance over the phone, her voice was as calm as ever.

 _When a Kryptonian rock meets the most steadfast of hard places_ , Kara mused with an excited grin. _This was gonna be fun_.


End file.
